1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic information analyzer system and more particularly pertains to discriminating between signals from police sources and signals from other sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signal receivers of known designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, signal receivers previously devised and utilized for the purpose of discerning signals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,884 to Ross discloses a radar detector responsive to vehicle speed. Additionally, Japaneese Patent Number JP09027096 to Shinichi discloses a speed excess alarming device. The subject matter of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a traffic information analyzer system that allows for discriminating between signals from police sources and signals from other sources.
In this respect, the traffic information analyzer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of discriminating between signals from police sources and signals from other sources.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a traffic information analyzer system which can be used for discriminating between signals from police sources and signals from other sources. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of signal receivers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved traffic information analyzer system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a traffic information analyzer system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a traffic information analyzer system and method adapted to discriminate between signals from police sources and signals from other sources comprising, in combination, a microwave receiver adapted to receive and analyze signals from microwave sources including means to demodulate the detected signals. Such signals adapted to be demodulated include amplitude modulation, frequency modulation, phase modulation and other analog and digital modulation schemes. The microwave receiver also includes output means to the detected signals. The system also includes an optical receiver adapted to receive and analyze signals from optical sources including means to demodulate the detected signals. Such signals adapted to be demodulated include amplitude modulation, frequency modulation, phase modulation and other analog and digital modulation schemes. The optical receiver also includes an output means to relay the detected signals. The system also includes a location and direction tracking receiver selected from the class of location and direction tracking receivers including G.P.S. and LORAN. The location and direction tracking receiver is adapted to convert locations into coordinate and directional information so it may be tracked, stored, and analyzed. The location and direction tracking receiver also includes an output means to relay the coordinate and directional information. The system also includes a load data base interface allowing the system to input and update stored data and information from external sources including data and information such as maps and data of the locations where predetermined extraneous signals are located as well as a predetermined maximum speed for mapped areas. The load data base interface also includes output means to relay the data and information. The system also includes a speed determining input means adapted to determine the speed at which a vehicle equipped with the system is traveling. The speed determining input means is of the class of speed determining input means including speedometers and G.P.S. trackers. The speed determining input means also includes an output to relay speed information. The system also includes a user interface including an output means adapted to allow a user to input information into the system corresponding to a location where a user considers that a received reading is from an extraneous source and also adapted to allow a user to input information into the system corresponding to a location where a user considers that special driving care is required. The user interface also includes a visual display and speaker adapted to generate information to a user in response to a received signal and an alarm to inform a user that a signal from a police source has been detected and also that a location requiring special care is being approached. The user interface also has means to display an alarm signal and means to signify the perception of an extraneous signal. Lastly, the system includes a processing and storage unit adapted to receive inputs from the microwave receiver, optical receiver, location tracking receiver, load data base interface and speed determining input means. The processing and storage unit is also adapted to receive and relay data with the user interface. The processing and storage unit is also adapted to analyze received signals to determine which received signals are within and not within the allocated band widths of governmental guidelines. The processing and storage unit is also adapted to determine and register data relating to the location and frequency and number and strength of extraneous signals with the extraneous signal data adapted to be collected when a user activates the user interface to record the extraneous signal data after a user interprets the received signal to be an undesired signal from one or more of the receivers and with the processor and storage unit recalling loaded extraneous signal data from the processor and storage unit. The processing and storage unit is also adapted to delete registered data relating to extraneous signals when a user activates the user interface to delete such previously registered data. The processor and storage unit is also adapted to inform, and where appropriate ignore, the system from notifying a user that an extraneous signal at a prerecorded frequency is detected at its associated location where such a signal was decided to be extraneous either by a user or preloaded data. The processing unit is also adapted to determine the number of signals at a specific location and the frequencies of the detected signals as well as the strength and frequency thereof. The processor and storage unit is further adapted to disengage or alter the alarm when a user is traveling at a speed under a predetermined maximum speed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a traffic information analyzer system which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a traffic information analyzer system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured, marketed and used.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a traffic information analyzer system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a traffic information analyzer system and more particularly pertains to discriminating between signals from police sources and signals from other sources.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a traffic information analyzing system comprising (a) a receiver adapted to receive signals from police and other sources; (b) a location tracking receiver adapted to convert locations into coordinate and directional information so it may be tracked and stored and analyzed; (c) a user interface allowing a user to input information into the system corresponding to locations where a user considers that a received signal is from an extraneous source, the user interface also adapted to output information including an a message to a user; and (d) a processing unit adapted to receive inputs from the receiver and location tracking system, the processing unit also adapted to receive and relay data with respect to the user interface, the processing unit also being able to determine and register the location of an extraneous signal whereby the processing unit disables or alters the message when an extraneous signal is detected.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.